Home Ec
by Baka KitsuneBri
Summary: The Gundam boys are stuck in a safe house for 2 weeks, but who'll cook? And if someone is able to cook something, will it be eddible? Pure random humor people! Ideas welcomed and needed!
1. Who's Cookin?

BKB: Hello peoples!!! This fics called Home Ec!!  
Duo: I think they would of noticed the title by now.  
BKB: No one asked for your opinion, Duo!!  
Duo: But I want to talk!  
Heero: You talk too much.  
Duo: No I don't!!  
BKB: Yes you do!! You talk more then my friends and I do!!  
Wufei: For once I agree with you baka onna.  
BKB: Amazing!  
Quatre: You do know that he called you baka, don't you?  
BKB: So? That's part of my penname. Duo do the disclaimer.  
Duo: BKB doesn't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue her.  
BKB: Thanks Duo!!  
------ Ch.1: Who's cooking? --------  
"Oh man! We're stuck here for two weeks! I wont get to blow things  
up!" Duo whined as he sat down on the couch.  
"Suck it up Maxwell!" Wufei ordered.  
The pilots are stuck at a safe house until they got further notice.  
"So, uh, who's gonna cook," Duo asked, five hands pointed in different directions.  
"Why don't we take turns," Quatre suggested.  
"Sounds like a good idea," Trowa said.  
"So who cooks first," Duo asked.  
"How about you, because you were the one to bring it up," Wufei said.  
"Okay then!" Duo said then trotted off to the kitchen.  
"Great now the kitchens going to blow up," Trowa said (I agree!), the four exchanged glances.  
"DUO GET BACK HERE!!!!" they all yelled, Duo went back into the room.  
"What," he asked.  
"We'll do teams," Trowa said.  
"Ok, so, who's on the first team?" Duo asked.  
"You and Heero," Trowa said.  
"Why Heero?" Quatre asked.  
"Because Heero's the only one that will stop Duo from blowing up the kitchen," Trowa explained.  
"Ok. You two get cooking," Quatre said, pushing Duo and Heero into the kitchen.  
"And cook something edible," Trowa told them.

BKB: Well there's the first chapter.  
Duo: I wouldn't blow up the kitchen!!  
BKB: You're right you would blow up the house!!!  
Duo: Do you have something against blowing things up?  
BKB: No I happen to like blowing things up!!!  
Duo: Good to know that someone likes to blow things up too!!  
BKB: Yep!! Anyway, if any of you people have some suggestions for later chapters, put them in a review, or contact me through aim!!! Next chapter Duo and Heero's shift!!  
Quatre: Please review!  
BKB: See ya peoples!!!!


	2. Heero & Duo's Shift

BKB: I'm back peoples!!!!  
Duo: Yep!!!!  
Heero: Shut up!  
BKB: But I want to talk!!!  
Duo: Yeah what she says!!  
Quatre: They joined forces, that can't be good...  
BKB: For you maybe not!  
Wufei: Shut up baka onna!!!  
BKB: Why should I?  
Wufei: Because I said so!!!!!  
BKB: That's not a good reason!!!!  
Wufei: Yes it is!!!  
BKB: Fine then, name 10 other reasons why I should shut up other than that!!  
Wufei: Fine!! Uh...err...hm...  
10 hours later  
Wufei: hmmm...uh...  
Duo: We get the idea already!!! You don't have any good reasons!!!  
Wufei: Yes I do!! Just give me a minute!!!!  
Quatre: You've had 10 hours...  
BKB: Well, while Wufei's figuring this out, on with the story!!! Quatre do the disclaimer!!  
Quatre: Right, BKB doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters mutters 'thank god!'  
  
Duo and Heero had been in the kitchen for about a half an hour now.  
Duo is at the stove trying to make some soup, but to Heero it looked like polluted water.  
Heero was trying to cook a small turkey in the microwave, but not  
succeeding very well.  
Duo was trying very hard not to laugh at how Heero looked in his  
apron and bandana, for two reasons, 1) Duo didn't look any better, because he was also wearing an apron, and a hair net (cute!!!), and 2) Duo didn't want to die an early death.  
Quatre came into the kitchen, to see how they were doing. Quatre  
started giggling at the sight of the two.  
"What do you want Quatre?" Heero asked, very annoyed.  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you're doing with the cooking," Quatre said.  
"We're doing fine," Duo said cheerfully.  
"Alright then, will you two please turn around?" Quatre asked,  
pulling out a video camera (its 1 of those that can take pictures and  
stuff), which was unknown to Heero and Duo. Both apron clad boys turned around, and Quatre took their picture and ran of laughing. When they realized what Quatre had done, they ran after him, still in their aprons.  
"Quatre give me that video camera!!!" Duo yelled.  
"No!! This is going in the record books, 'Mr. I-am –the-God-of-  
Death', and 'Mr. I-hate-everyone' wearing aprons and cooking in the  
kitchen!" Quatre laughed, still running for his life, holding the video  
camera.  
About 10 minutes later, Duo and Heero caught up to Quatre who had  
hidden the video camera somewhere, and wouldn't tell them where. So they went back to the kitchen to continue their cooking (wow that's a surprise!). Finally Heero cracked.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Heero yelled, and pointed his gun at the small dead turkey.  
"Uh, Heero, its already dead," Duo told Heero.  
"I'm still going to kill it!" Heero said (oh, go Heero!! Go kill the  
dead thing!!).  
"Guys! We have a problem!" Duo yelled.  
"What," Trowa asked as he, Quatre, and Wufei walked in.  
"Heero's cracked!" Duo yelled.  
Wufei looked at the turkey Heero was trying to 'kill'. "So what, let  
him shoot it, nothing bad is going to happen!" Wufei said.  
"Don't!" Quatre yelled. "Its cruelty to a dead thing!" Quatre grabbed  
the turkey out of the line of fire, and threw it out the window. "There its safe now!" (Ok)  
  
BKB: That's it for this chapter!!  
Duo: I've learned a lesson in this chapter.  
BKB: What's that?  
Duo: To never let Heero near a turkey again!  
Quatre: I agree with him!  
BKB: Me too. Anyway, Wufei, do you have a reason yet?  
Wufei: Yes, because I said so!  
BKB, Duo, and Quatre: sweat drop  
BKB: I said besides that!!  
Wufei: Oh...  
Duo: Anyways please review!!  
BKB: Ideas welcomed, if you want to have your fav. pilot do or say  
something special or just plain stupid, say the word! And I'm sorry for the chapters being so short people, but I need ideas!!!  
Duo: Until next time!!  
Quatre: Bye! 


End file.
